Suzuno Kanetsu
Suzuno Kanetsu (涼野 火熱) is a main character in the fanfic, "Inazuma Eleven: Connections From the Future, the Ogre Army! Only Time Will Tell!" And is Raiyu's younger twin brother. Background Kanetsu, along with his older twin sister, came from 11 years in the future to help the present Raimon. He also came along with Kanon to the past, discovering about the Ogre Army. He, along with Kanon and his sister split up to observe the Raimon team, pretending to be from the same generation in search for any signs about the Ogre Army lurking around. When the time came, they still kept their last names a secret. (to prevent a spoiler for now!) Plot 11 years in the future, Kanetsu's generation, everyday, soccer seemed to be fading away. Like some people, like his sister, and even from the later generations, like Kanon, who came to that timeline; he didn't want soccer to disappear completely. When Kanon told them that the Ogre Army caused such casualities, he and his sister agreed to go back in their past, and help Raimon. In his present...(1 year after GO) Like his sister, he was influenced to play soccer. He seems to idolize players who play in the forward position; such as Nagumo Haruya and Gouenji Shuuya. He is often seen under the sun playing spccer. Usually, when his sister is left in charge when their parents aren't there, he roams around the house causing all sorts of trouble, and sometimes gets away with it. When he turned 14, he and his sister went to the same school, Raimon Junior High, as classmates and "frenemies". Personality Kanetsu is your average little troublemaker, who gets average grades. He seems to dislike going to school, except for his friends and soccer. Although sometimes hyper, the opppsite of his sister, they seem to get along well when they team up. In reality, he's kindhearted and caring, but he only often shows that, on the outside, it's pretty visible that he's the kind of person who won't give up, energetic and headstrong. Often jokes around his sister and gets into fights with her often, because of their contrasting personalities. In general, he's the active, competitive, confident and kind. Appearance He's tall, although a bit shorter than his sister, slightly in the middle of a little tanned-pale skin tone, with slightly pale orange, spiky hair, and blue green colored eyes (similar to his father). His casual clothes consist of a red shirt with a white hood with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, mahogany colored shorts, and navy blue colored sneakers with a lightning bolt on each side. In Next Generation, he wears an orange hoodie with red sleeves, red rectangular panels on the sides and a white hood, over a white T-shirt, cornell red pants with red sides and black ankle boots. In the first movie, he keeps his hoodie, which is more in a reddish orange shade, and the hoodie has yellow zips so he keeps it open. He also wears cornell red shorts with red sides, over cadet gray 1/2 leggings, white socks to his ankles, and black sneakers with mahogany patterns. He also wears an earpiece and a wrist controller. Hissatsu Techniques *SH/OF Heat Thunderstorm (With Raiyu) Trivia *"Kanetsu" literally means "heat". *He's Raiyu's younger twin brother. (Unfinished!) Hiyyyaaaaaa~ So about all those mysteries and secrets here, if you haven't figured it out, you're in for a huge (maybe XD) surprise! And if you didn't, you'll find out later in the story! :3 Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 15:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Category: Fanmade Character Category: Male Category: Protagonists Category:Fire Element Category:Forward Category:Midfielder Category:Raimon Category:Next Generation